Por ti yo iré
by Ginevra Weasley Potter Black
Summary: De como Ron y Hermi se hicieron novios... Que lo disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

_**Por ti yo iré.**_

Después del casamiento de Bill y Fleur, Hermione se quedó a pasar unos días en la Madriguera.

Hacía unos cuantos días se había propuesto decirle lo que sentía por ella. Pero no podía; cada vez que se acercaba las palabras no le salían.

La tarde era especial. El sol abrasador del verano bañaba sus preciosos hombros mientras caminaba por el jardín junto a su hermana.

Tomo coraje. Escogió cada palabra con mucho cuidado; no quería arruinarlo todo, y fue hasta ella.

-Hermione ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?-

-Si Ron, dime.-

-A solas.- miró a su hermana buscando su complicidad.

-Por mi no se preocupen. Iré adentro a ayudar a mamá con la cena.- y se fue, dejando sola a la pareja.

Los nervios que tan bien controlados tenía se volvieron a descontrolar.

Comenzó a caminar junto a él; le había pedido a su hermana que los dejara solos. ¿Se le declararía? No, tal vez quería hablarle de Harry.

Estaba decidido. Era ahora o nunca. Se detuvo frente a ella y la miró a los ojos. Quería explicarle, quería decirle todo lo que sentía. Pero las únicas palabras que le venían a la mente eran "Te Amo".

Estaba a punto de decirlo cuando Maia lo abrazó por la espalda.

-¡Hola hermoso!-

-Maia... ¿Cuándo llegaste?- dijo algo cortado y nervioso el pelirrojo.

-Anoche; quería darte una sorpresa.-

-Y valla que lo hiciste.-

Ante esta escena, Hermione se alejó dejando solos a los amigos. Por un minuto se había imaginado que Ron le diría que la quería. Pero estaba claro que eso solo sucedía en sus sueños.

La vida no es igual no puedo meditar  
Ya perdí mi calma y esta realidad  
que me hizo despertar  
y contemplar que sin ti  
yo estoy muriendo  
Y que por ti contaría mis secretos

Ya no aguantaba más. Esa chica se acercaba demasiado a "Su Amor". Debía hacer algo.

Maia era preciosa. Cuando era chico se quedaba horas viéndola jugar. Se escapaba hasta el otro lado del bosque, donde ella vivía y, escondido detras de un árbol, la miraba.

Pero esa no era "Su Hermione". Tenía que encontrar la forma de deshacerse de ella; pero en su mente solo encontraba las palabras que con tanta dedicación había preparado para su amada.

Quisiera ser el dueño de tu silencio  
ser tu aliento al respirar  
cruzarme en el camino de tu destino y una vez más  
escaparme por tu cuerpo y así soñar  
que tu amor lo llevo dentro 

Maia hablaba sin prestar atención a Ron.

Hermione los miraba con expresión triste. No podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacer por él.

Por ti yo iré  
por donde quiera que me lleve tu alma  
por donde quiera que me lleve  
tu imaginación yo volaré contigo sí  
por ti yo iré 

Ron haría cualquier cosa por ella, lo que fuera. No entendía como había sido capaz de dejarla por tanto tiempo sola.

caminaré por el fuego descalzo  
te libraré del frió con mi abrazo  
y soñaremos juntos al amanecer  
por ti yo iré

Seré el guardián de tus sueños  
seré la miel de tus besos  
seré el ladrón de tu cuerpo  
seré tu amante secreto  
seré tu luz y tu anhelo  
seré tu huella en el tiempo  
tu salvación

Se volvió a la casa. No quería verlo con ella. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta para pensar que él la quería?

La vió irse casi corriendo a la casa. Quería correr tras ella, pero Maia no lo dejaba.

-Ron ¿Me estás oyendo?-

-No Maia. Perdóname, pero no puedo dejar que esto suceda.-

-¿Qué suceda que cosa?-

-Que el amor de mi vida se me escape.-

Y corrió a su casa en busca de la castaña. La buscó en la habitación que compartía con su hermana y en cada rincón de la casa pero no la encontró.

No puedo ni pensar  
me pesa la ansiedad de volver a verte  
y muero por llegar para entregarte al fin  
Mi libertad fundir tu corazón y el mio  
y así volar con nuestro amor a cualquier sitio 

Sentada sobre una cama, miraba una foto que se había sacado en el casamiento de Bill y Fleur. El la abrazaba mientras ella no paraba de sonrojarse y Harry se reía de ellos. ¿Qué sabría el moreno? Le dolía pensar que mientras ella lo amaba en silencio, él coqueteaba con otra mujer.

y el mundo está desierto si no te tengo  
nada es cierto si no estás  
Te busco entre la bruma de mi locura  
y te amo más  
Y aunque tu piel no esta conmigo  
un día vendrás que es para amarte que he nacido

Entonces, abatido, entró en su habitación. La vio sentada en su cama de espaldas a la puerta.

Estaba decidida a confesar sus sentimientos aunque eso significara el fin de su amistad.

Se arrodilló frente a ella. No podía verla llorar. Quería abrazarla fuerte, muy fuerte. No pudo más y le dijo:

Seré el guardián de tus sueños  
seré la miel de tus besos  
seré el ladrón de tu cuerpo  
Y tu corazón y tu razón  
tu refugio para amar  
seré tu amante secreto  
seré tu luz y tu anhelo  
seré tu huella en el tiempo  
tu salvación y la ilusión  
de entregarte todo mi amor

Se sentía feliz. El también la quería. Por eso le contestó:

Por ti yo iré  
por donde quiera que me lleve tu alma  
por donde quiera que me lleve  
tu imaginación yo volaré contigo sí  
por ti yo iré  
caminaré por el fuego descalzo  
te libraré del frió con mi abrazo  
y soñaremos juntos al amanecer  
por ti yo iré

Todo estaba dicho. Con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro se acerco lentamente a ella y selló su declaración de amor con un beso que formaría parte de los recuerdos más especiales de su vida.

5


	2. Chapter 2

A los lectores:

Hace un tiempo decidí animarme a publicar en este monstruo que es FanFictionNet. Debo reconocer que me costo muchísimo porque no entiendo ni media de Ingles. Así que me tuvieron que soportar varios de los que ya habían publicado haciéndoles preguntas a todas horas. Me lleve una fuerte decepción al ver que subía mis cosas y no tenia ni un Rr. Pero con el tiempo entendí que en "mi casa" me tenían mal acostumbrada.

Decidí no rendirme y seguir subiendo cosas. Pero al parecer una de ellas causo molestia a alguna gente y decidieron quitarla de la página sin previo aviso. Tal vez, de haber sido alguna otra de las historias que tenia ya en línea no me hubiera molestado tanto. Pero de los mas de diez fic's que tengo escritos, hay tres a los que les tengo especial cariño. Uno por ser el primero y el que mas alegrías me dio y los otros dos por ser regalos para dos mis mejores amigos. El que quitaron fue uno de ellos.

Seria hipócrita de mi parte no mencionar que alguien me había avisado que podría pasar. Pero al recibir ese aviso, una amiga del alma me ayudo con la traducción del reglamento y a mi entender en ningún momento viole ninguna regla, ya que la canción que usaba es de dominio público, que es de lo que habla el reglamento. Por otro lado he observado trasgresiones reales en muchos fics publicados en categorías que no corresponden, e incluso muchos de ellos que deberían corresponder a la que menciona el reglamento como MA, y que según dicha normativa no deberían ser admitidos por la página, sin embargo los siguen subiendo y actualizando.

El que haya ocurrido esto, de la manera en que ocurrió, me ha decepcionado profundamente. Por lo tanto, he decidido borrar mis historias de esta página. A los que las hayan leído y quieran seguir leyéndolas les cuento que pueden encontrarlas en w w w . p o t t e r f i c s . c o m esa es "mi casa" allí comencé y allí me trataron como una persona, no como un numero.

En Mi casa van a encontrar mis historias completas, incluso muchas nuevas y la continuación de Harry Potter y la búsqueda de los Horcruxes.

Espero no haber ofendido a nadie. Si así fue, lo lamento, no fue mi intención. Solo una historia quedara en esta página "Un Día De Abril" pero recuerden que no es mía. La mantengo allí porque su contenido no es el permitido en "mi casa" (como ven, si respeto las reglas de cada sitio. Los que no me respetaron ni a mí ni a los lectores son otros) Esa historia la voy a mudar a la cuenta de su verdadero autor: Horus. Espero que por ser mi amigo no sufra él también un castigo. Ya sería el colmo. Así que mis queridos lectores les pido disculpas si esto les genera el trastorno de tener que buscarme en otro lado. Pero allí les aseguro que voy a poder responderles a cada uno de sus rr, cosa que aquí nunca supe como hacer. Solo les pido que si dejan un rr me digan que vienen de aquí, así les puedo agradecer como corresponde el trabajo que se han tomado por seguirme.

Muchas gracias por las horas, minutos o segundos de sus vidas que le dedican a la lectura de lo que escribo. Sin ustedes no valdría la pena.

Ginevra Weasley Potter Black


End file.
